Don't let him get to you!
by LadyNathalie
Summary: A little girl with a gruesome history has a horrid experience. When she wakes up she finds herself at Kingdom Hospital and has peaked the interest of a bad boy named Paul. Will she be able to live trough this, or does Paul have other plans?


Don't let Paul get you!

A kingdom Hospital story.

Rating: M for Violence, Rape, Language and Adult Themes. Consider yourself warned.

I don't own anything, it belongs to the amazing Stephen King and others..I'm not a native english speaker, and it's my first Kingdom Hospital fiction, so go easy on me, please?

Sarah, a 22 year old waitress was taking orders of the last few drinks of the night. There weren't many people left, just a few usual drunks and some locals. It was'nt until 3 am when they had left and Sarah decided to clean up and finish early. She shuddered as a elderly man walked past her and gave her a vicious dirty look of disgust. Her hair was stained with beer and her skirt smeared with food. It was'nt one of the upper class bars but it was something.

She nodded to the rest of the staff before taking her leave.

Walking out the gruff bar she looked around at the surrounding, covered with dimmed light. Her mind traveled back to old memory's, bad old memory's.

She saw flashes of her past, seeing her crumbled body on the floor, her father hitting her harder with every blow.

Her hand unconsciously went to her cheek, where she could still feel the enormous sting.

The moment she felt somebody behind her she turned her head around, only for it to be covered with a cloth.

All she could feel was that arms around her that were dragging her into a alley, undressing her roughly. She tried to scream but the cloth smeared her sounds.Her face got hit with a strong fist and the last thing she saw was the face of a man, grinning like the joker from Batman, tearing of her shirt...

Blood was still dripping out of her inner thigh when she woke up.A huge slash was visible on her naked thigh and her entire body was covered in dried up blood and new blood. It did not look like her skin anymore. Her eyes fazed out as she lost consciousness again.

The next thing she saw was a bright white room, with bright tube lighting and crisp white sheets over her bruised up body. That's where she stayed for a few hours until somebody came in.

''Hello Sarah my name is Doctor Hook. I'm your attending doctor. Do you know where you are?''

_'I don't know where I am, why am I here_?'

She waited for him to answer, but he was looking at her with worried eyes.

_'What's the matter? What has happened? Why won't you ans_wer?'

All she could do was blink those bright blue eyes of hers and stare.

Doctor Hook sighed and moved closer to her.

''Could you blink once for yes and twice for no please?''

Sarah blinked once. It suddenly dawned on her she could not speak, even though she could hear herself.

''Good, do you know what happened?''

Sarah rapidly blinked once, her eyes in pain as she looked around the room.

'_Poor girl, they had no right to do that. Can you help her Antubis_?' A little girl in the corner said. In her hands there was a small bell.

Antubis, the creature next to her walked forward towards Sarah.

Dr.Hook who was still asking questions noticed Sarah's eyes change. She looked absolutely petrified to something by her side. But when he looked he could not find anything.

''I will leave you to get some rest'' And just when Dr.Hook closed the door Antubis opened his snout and revealed very sharp teeth.

'_Who are you_?' Sarah thinks as she looks into the large mouth filled with teeth that were impossible to actually be inside such a small snout.

_'I'm different to everybody, but you may call me Antubis'_. Those big yellow eyes look at her and for a moment she thought she saw pain. '_I can help you. I do you a solid, if you do me a solid._' Antubis said as he looked at the small girl in the bed.  
Sarah started freaking out when she saw a ant walking on the sheets. Antubis saw it and licked it up with a very long tongue.

'_Ant-solutely delicious'_

Mary put her hand on Antubis's neck.

_''We have to go now Antubis, He's coming.''_

_'Wait, what do you mean with a solid?_' But she was to late. They vanished trough the wall and suddenly the room darkened slightly and a macabre boy with black hair and the most vicious eyes she'd ever seen appeared.

'_Little girly all weak in the big bad white bed'_ The boy said while circling the bed. _'I wonder how you will sound like when you scream and beg...'_

The world fazed out and the last thing she saw was the gruesome smile with needle like sharp teeth. Her mind wondered off into Swedenborgian space.

'_It's time to play Dr.Gottreich'_

Please review, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
